We meet again mysteriously
by Nightangels
Summary: Edwards and Bella meet again years later but one of them remembers their love and its now the flow which will bloom the love between them once again...


I was at the grocery shop. It was raining. Not actually raining but drizzling. The sky was dark, dark enough to indicate a heavy shower soon. I quickened my pace. I checked through the window , my car was still out there a bit wet from the rain. I looked down at the creased small paper in my hand and checked with all the items that were in my basket. I went to the billing counter and got all of them purchased.

I looked outside through the door and again at the lady at the counter. I took all my things and went towards the door. Before I could get to the doorknob, the door opened and a guy came in. I raised my eyes to look at his face and what I saw gave me the shock of my life. He was standing there, at the entrance also registering what he saw.

"Hello Edward", I eventually blurted out.

"Hey", he said too with a confused look in his eyes, "do we know each other?".

And that was it, I ran away as fast as I could and drove back to my house.

I rushed to my room and crushed my body against my bed and started crying. _' I met him after so many years and he doesn't remember me.' _I thought to myself. "_Why does it have to happen with me…I knew it! I knew he would be alive ! But why doesn't he remember me!" _I murmured. Tears found their way down my cheeks and my face had turned swollen with my blood red eyes.

Jake had come to see me in the evening. His visits were regular and motivating especially after what happened years back and its prolonged effect in me.

I lay back in the sofa and stared at the center table. He was pacing up and down the hall.

"Are you sure Bella it was him?"

"I'm positive" I replied calmly without moving my eyes.

"It could be anyone. I mean there could be people around here who look like Edward!" he came to me and kneeled down," Bella, we saw it that day, he died infront of us. Its been five years Bella, you have to forget him. Please , please understand me".

"I know it was him Jake. There was everything about him, his smell, his looks, his eyes. I recognized him Jake and I'm not saying shit around here". I got up and went towards the window, "I know it was him and I knew he was alive. That was proved today. I don't need your consolation that he's dead, 'cuz I know he's not. "

And that was it, Jake too left me alone in my world forever. I never heard of him nor saw him. He left me, he left Forks…

The next week, I got a new job as a secretary in a multinational company,. Till date neither did I see Jake nor Edward. The deprivation of the both their presence was killing me. I had no support, no friend, no enemy. All alone with my melancholy state. I realized what wrong had I done. I wanted to apologise to Jake but he wouldn't pick my calls. He was angered by what I had said. Its not everyday you tell your best friend to move away.

I was wrong. I know that. And I wanted to say sorry but he never gave me a chance.

It was Thursday, three days have passed since I had joined this new job. It was good, the people were quiet around there and came only to fulfill their regular work. Today we were going to meet a person who was going to sell a new software to us. I sat at the reception and waited for Mr. Drew, my boss to come. By 10:30, he was at his cabin and I was beside his desk arranging the documents when we were informed that our seller has arrived.

I took the files and followed Mr. Drew . We reached the conference room and he was there.

Sitting as calmly as possible as he raised his golden irises towards me questioningly. It was him, Edward…..

I sat beside my boss as he introduced ourselves.

"Isabella, this is Edward and Edward this is Isabella".

I passed a mild smile and he looked at me with curious eyes.

All throughout the meeting , I was staring down at the file and listening to the conversation. My mind was telling me ," It was him!" and my brain was contradicting it.

I also realized that the entire time his eyes were on me…..

_If he doesn't know me…. Why is he even looking at me_, I thought.

After the deal was sighned, I got up immediately and went to my cabin in order to avoid any eye contact with him. Mr. Drew joined him after that.

It was 8 in the evening. I was still at my cabin making things ready for tomorrow's meeting. I finished my work at 8:40 pm and left the office.

I went to the parking slot. I saw him standing by my car. His face was solemn but it had a confused aura around him. I looked at him with pleasant eyes and before I could say anything, he asked, "We met before right?".

I went near him and nodded my head.

"How do you know me?".

He was saying as if he never knew me! I looked at him questioningly that does he even have any glimpse of memory of mine and when I got a negation , I replied, "Sorry Mr. Cullen, I had mistaken myself previously. My apologies ".

"No, it can be because I had lost my memory some time back and I am quiet used to people giving me familiar looks".

"What?", I looked at him in disbelief.

"Umm..yes, I had lost my memory some years back ".

I stared at him . _' I was right! He is my Edward!'._


End file.
